False God
by AmenXIII
Summary: Anderson doesnt die at the hands of Alucard, so he get his chance to fight with The Angel Of Death.


**A.N: **Well this is my first fic ever written n_n, so i hpoe you wont be so harsh about it ;). Please comment so i can know if i suck and should stop writting :P

Hope you´ll like it.

**False God**

Walter C. Dorneaz had never feared an enemy in his life, not human nor ghoul, not even those spooky vampires and the werewolves, who where powerful enough to take an entire army down, he hadn't earned himself the nickname "Angel of Death" for nothing, HE was the one to be feared, he could kill a normal man with one movement of his hand; yet as this fight progressed a rather odd felling started to grow within him.

He was well aware of Alexander Anderson abilities, after all, the Paladin Of The Catholic Church was know for being a ruthless adversary, almost blinded by rage when it came to battling what the priest himself called "heathens" or "demons", and right now he was both of the things Anderson loathed.

The strength that age had took away from him was now returning in the form of a young body, he was as deadly as he were in 1944, only now he got the experience of almost 60 years of battling and was really decided to become what he wanted the most; to be a true God of Death. The only thing standing in his way was this priest and Alucard, by defeating the two strongest representatives of each organization; he would prove himself to be the best. He would be acknowledged as a Shinigami.

But something odd was happening, the fight would have been supposed to end minutes ago, but the priest had managed to elude the attacks that were supposed to end the holy man's life, and by now Walter was getting mad. He tried attacking to make wounds that would wear the other man down, but they healed almost as quick as he made them, then he had make strong attacks at vital points like the head, but Andersons had managed to avoid getting beheaded by stopping the wires with his bayonets, putting them between himself and the deadly weapons of Walter, sure his wires could cut trough the steel of the holy blades but while he was doing that the priest had already moved to another spot.

When he had destroyed almost 10 blades of the priest, he was sure the other man will soon end up without weapons, but by the twentieth blade the priest took out of nowhere, he had the certainty that was not happening. As if it wasn't enough that Anderson was throwing like ten bayonets at the time at him, he had to avoid getting touched by the pages of the Bible that seemed to be all around the priest, because they burned his skin like acid would do to human flesh.

He was panting, he wasn't as experienced as Alucard when it came to healing wounds or the use of magic, and to make matters worse, Anderson had already slashed him across the chest and stabbed him in the left thigh.

**What on earth was happening? ¡?¡**

The other man seemed completely well¡¡¡, he had punched him, cut him enough to make him bleed to death, and proof of that was the priest's ragged coat and pants, he had even cut THROUGH his chest, only to have Anderson grab the wires while they were piercing him with his hands and cut them with a bayonet, to latter plunge them out of his chest.

Yet, the holy man kept attacking like he was possessed, like he felt no pain at all, what was keeping Anderson so full of hatred and fury?

And as the priest punched him in the face, he found the answer.

_"Is that damn nun right? ¡, you're mad ´cause I cut the little bitch to pieces aren't you?"_

_"Donnae insult sister Yumiko you filthy demon, she was a child o´ God, and you took her life away, I had take care of her since she was a little girl¡¡_¡"

Screamed the priest with sorrow and rage in his words, looking Walter with a look similar to that of a man who had lost her daughter.

"_You're no Angel of Death, what you are is an unfinished project. Neither a man anymore nor a true vampire, you disgust me. You serve everyone except the One and True Lord; you were Hellsing´s butler and now Millennium's puppet, all you do is rejoice in the power of being able to end someone's life_."

That statement had left Walter frozen, he was no ones pet, and he would give Anderson a painful and slow death for saying that.

_"But now, its time for you to receive your punishment¡¡¡"_

And with that said Anderson launched himself towards Walter, bayonets in hand and a wicked grin on the face. All Walter had needed to do was to throw all of his weapons toward the priest; slashing and cutting everything around the area were Anderson had been, smashing even the ground and breaking it, leaving a cloud of dust hanging in the air. All that was left besides all the rocks and the ruined city in front of him were pages of the priest's Bible.

Pages of the Bible…

_"Holy…¡¡¡"_

Was the last thing that came out of Walter´s mouth before being cut by the blessed bayonets in his sides, puncturing both his lungs, and taking all the air out of them. He had not seen that coming; the bastard had used his holy pages to protect him from the attack and to teleport, making it seem like he was cut to shreds.

And now he could feel the man behind him, lifting him from the ground, his feet dangling in the air, hanging only from the bayonets that were piercing his insides. His destiny now seemed so far away, his dreams of becoming a true God of Death vanished like his view as his body was covered by Bible pages.

His skin burned awfully, and he could hear the priest was enjoying his pain, as he was laughing, in real loud almost demented way. He had given up , he could feel all the anger inside of him at not being capable to defeat the paladin, he was about to start cursing the priest when Anderson began to recite:

_"He who put himself in the same level as God Almighty and turns his back on him to the promise of false immortality, shall have God's Kingdom denied, and has no place in Heaven nor in this Earth as long as the earthly agents of God have the mission to deliver divine punishment. May the fires of hell purge you clean. In the name of the Father, the Son, and The Holy Ghost, AMEN."_

And when that final word came to his ears, so did a holy blade to his heart.


End file.
